Baumkuchen, which originated in Germany, is a cylindrical cake having concentric stripes similar to the annual growth ring pattern in a cross section tree and is manufactured by repeating application of thick liquid batter around the whole outer circumference of a spit and baking of the applied batter. There are known Baumkuchen manufacturing apparatuses described in Patent Documents 1 to 4, for example. Each of the apparatuses includes a batter tank for storing batter to be applied onto the spit and a baking furnace for baking the batter applied on the spit. By orbiting the spit along a track disposed so as to alternately pass through the batter tank and the baking furnace, the repetition of the application and baking of the batter is automated. In each of the manufacturing apparatuses, the spit is caused to rotate on its axis during manufacturing to thereby make the thickness of applied batter uniform in the circumferential direction of the spit.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-129781
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-233855
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 46-4878
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 61-15734